La Entrevista
by joya blanca
Summary: En una entevista con un viejo amigo, Palmon revela uno de los momentos màs impactantes de su vida. (Agumon x Palmon) (Patamon x Gatomon) (Biyomon x Gabumon)


La entrevista

Digimon no me pertenece. La reproducción de los digimons es técnicamente asexuada, por lo que esta historia es inventada.

En un estudio de TV Patamon fue directo a uno de los camerinos, al abrir la puerta la Co-animadora de un exitoso programa de cocina Newyorkino le abrió la puerta.

-hola Pata, te esperaba.

* * *

Ella sonriendo le cerro la puerta.

-Lamento la demora, el pastel de calabaza no salio bien y tuvimos que rehacerlo en vivo.

-No, yo soy quien debería disculparse...Tienes tanto trabajo en estas fechas, te agradezco que me dejaras un espacio en tu agenda.

-No es nada, a estas alturas ya estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas...¿algo de beber?, Mimi últimamente esta obsesionada con el agua con electrolitos por lo que tenemos de sobra.

-No gracias, me he tomado 3 cafés chicos ,si bebo algo más mi vejiga explota.

Palmon le indico un lugar donde podrían sentarse.

-Según Mimi me contó, ¿esto es para el próximo libro de Tk?

-Yep. No tuvo tiempo de viajar por la puerta del Digimundo hasta aquí, por lo que me pidió que le hiciera el favor.

-oky do, ¿que quieres saber?

-Para empezar, ¿Como comenzó todo?, ¿como te diste cuenta?

-aaaaaaa...te refieres a "eso".

* * *

El digimon masculino contesto con la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Pues bien ...ejem...todo comenzó hace un par de años atrás, cuando el hijo de Mimi tenia 1 año...dime, la verdad ¿no es idéntico a su madre?

La flor antropomórfica apunto al retrato de un niño sonriente con sombrero vaquero, abrazando a una Tanemon.

-Como dos gotas de agua.

\- ¡me perdí!, ¿en que iba?...¡así!...Agumon y yo luego de años de noviazgo terminamos.

-¿debió ser muy difícil?

-Bueno...no fue algo telenovelesco si es lo que insinúas, hace tiempo que estábamos distantes por nuestros trabajos y aunque teníamos el Digimundo, no estaba funcionando...Fue algo de mutuo acuerdo, sin gritos y con amistad.

-Si terminaron...¿como paso?

-Digamos que tuvimos una "despedida muy afectuosa", ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?

Ella le guiño un ojo coquetamente , antes de continuar...

-Unas semanas después no me sentía muy bien, Nauseas, fatiga y antojos a la orden del día..., Yo lo atribuí al estrés ya que en esos tiempos tener que ayudar en casa con el cuidado de un enérgico bebe y tener una carrera en ascenso no era fácil.

-¿Tuviste nauseas, fatiga y antojos y eso no te indico nada?

-No...Como todos estábamos ocupados nadie (ni yo misma) le tomaba el peso, la única que pareció sospechar fue la madre de Mimi, quien se encontraba de visita, que al verme comer un embase de helado, me dijo que comía como "embarazada"

-¿en serio?

-¡enserio!...luego tanto Mimi como su marido notaron que estaba aumentando de peso.

-¿ahí fue cuando te diste cuenta, no?

-¡pues claro que no!...¡soy una planta además de una digimon!, ese tipo de cosas era para las humanas no para mi. ¡Era sencillamente imposible!

-Sabes que no gusta ser repetitivo pero...¿como te diste cuenta?

* * *

Palmon hizo una pausa para tomar algo de agua (ya que sentía su garganta seca) antes de poder continuar...

-Eran 3...¡no!...4 semanas siguientes de la "despedida", estamos haciendo un programa especial para ayudar a la fundación medica de Joe y Gomamon "Una venda para el Digimundo"...en medio de una pausa , sentí como si el mundo se moviera y me desmaye...sobre un pastel de panquete de naranja.

-Debió ser un momento incomodo...

-Sin duda...Me desperté en la consulta de Joe , el parecía molesto , por que estaba trabajando mucho en "mi estado"

-¿como reaccionaste?

-¡¿como crees que racione?!...¡estaba histérica...¡¿como se le ocurría estar diciendo eso?!, ¡¿ donde falsificaste el diploma por que un doctor de verdad no diría esas cosas?!..bla,bla..bla.

-uf, ,¡que fuerte!...¿no crees que se te paso la mano?

-mmmm puede ser, aunque yo tenia mis razones, ya que como me ves (se apunto a si misma)...¡era una locura pensarlo! ...Joe tuvo que mostrarme los exámenes para que me convenciera, luego tuvo que pedirle a Gom que le pasara un sedante, por que yo pase del grito al llanto histérico.

* * *

La entrevistada derramo unas lagrimas...

-¿necesitas un minuto?

-esta bien...

Con un pañuelo se las seco..

-Esto aun es algo ,un tanto emotivo para mi.

-entiendo, si te molesta podemos dejarlo para otro...

-relax, te aseguro que puedo continuar..

Palmon guardo los pañuelos, antes de volver a tomar agua y poder continuar la entrevista

-Cuando desperté Mimi estaba hablando con Joe he Izzy.

-¿Izzy?, ¿que estaba haciendo el ahí?

-Ni idea, solo se que a pocos minutos se fue...Aunque creo que estaba ahí para poder explicarle a Mimi mejor...

-¿explicarle que?

-¡De mi estado tonto!...Lo que me pasaba era que tenia un digihuevo creciendo en mi útero...No era precisamente un "embarazo" como tal pero tenia los mismos síntomas y por alguna extraña razón dura 9 meses...Fue publicado en un articulo científico que Izzy presento un mes después.

-Recuerdo el articulo, la teoría era que Homoestais nuestro dios lo había decidido por que era la única forma de reproducción en el mundo real (humano) .

-¿Quieres retomar la entrevista o hablamos de teorías divinas?

-Prefiero continuar con la entrevista...¿que paso después de que Izzy se fue?

-Joe me anoto unos controles y nos dejo a solas...ahí vino la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿quien es el padre?

-¿Y?

-¡¿Como que "y"?!...¡estaba en shock!...no podía ni hablar y sabia que los paparrazxi se harían un festín con esto...Recién al día siguiente pude decírselo.

-¿Como lo tomo Mimi?

* * *

La planta se tomo un momento para reflexionar.

-¿Sabes?, fue más comprensiva de lo que esperaba...creí que le contaría el chisme a todo el mundo...se que es mi mejor amiga pero ya sabes como es ella...en fin, dijo que me apoyaría en todo pero debía informárselo a Agumon.

-¿Como te fue?, ¿se lo lograste contar?

-Hm...A pesar de que lo ideal hubiera sido informárselo de inmediato, no se pudo ya que estaba ocupado trabajando con Tai como diplomático , ejem embajador entre ambas tierras...por lo que no puede contactarlo. Cuando estuvo "disponible", yo ya estaba de 4 meses...No quería hacerlo pero fue Biyomon quien me convenció.

-¿Biyomon?...¡claro , es obvio!...¡que tonto soy!...¿como pude olvidar que...

-ejem...¿me dejas continuar o terminas la entrevista solo?

-ups, perdona palm...continua.

-Como te decía...Biyomon fue quien me convenció...comprendía lo que me pasaba ya que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo, casi ... Ella estaba de 2, aunque su novio Gabumon se preparaba para ir a la luna, estaba al pendiente de ella y Sora estaba a punto de tener al primer hijo junto a su marido, el flamante astronauta Matt o Yamato Ishida...tu esposa también me apoyo, ¡es más! ella estaba interesada en saber ¿como lo logre?...por cierto...¿como están sus mellizos?

-Nos dan más de un dolor de cabeza a Gatomon y a mi pero son buenos chicos, se llevan bien con los niños de Tk y Kari...Retomando el tema, ¿como reacciono Agu?

-Primero lo primero...lo atraje con un pastel de frambuesas al digimundo, mientras comía se lo conté...tuve que hacerle la maniobra de salvamento para que no se ahogara...Cuando recupero el aliento me pido matrimonio.

-¡whoa!, ¿que le dijiste?

-Le dije que no...comprendía que lo estaba haciendo por que era lo más honorable pero yo no se lo dije por eso, ni lo planee, solo se lo conté por que era lo correcto...el tenia su pareja la digimon de la esposa de Tai , (actual esposa de agu y madre del Koromon del hijo de Tai), yo no tenia interés en recuperar al dinosaurio naranja, yo ya tenia mi propia pareja y estaba feliz con el...Tal como te lo conté, se lo dije a el.

-¿y que te dijo el al respecto?

-Mira, primero quería darme dinero pero yo le dije que no, gano suficiente...Luego me pregunto ¿si podía ser parte de la vida del bebe?. Le dije sin dudarlo que si...Agumon no era muy bueno siendo mi novio pero a demostrado ser un excelente padre...Espera un poco.

* * *

Hizo una pausa para responder su telefono, cuando la llamada termino...

-¡JA!, ¡Hablando del rey de roma!, era Agu...dice que va usar la puerta al digimundo para venir a dejarme a la niña.

Luego la ocupada digimon, miro su reloj ...

-ya que me queda poco tiempo te voy a hacer un resumen, ¿vale?...durante lo meses, yo era un monstruo de los antojos, mi novio tenia que salir a toda hora a buscar lo que quería...En el 5 me calme, en el 6 tenia los pies hinchados, en el 7 me retire temporalmente del programa., ya que estaba tan gorda que no podía caminar mucho...

-Y te reemplazo una prima lejana tuya, Palmon X...continua...

-al 8 mes ya estaba cansada de estar descansando, ¿no te parece ridículo?...¡hay Mimi!, ¡se gano el cielo por tener que aguantarme en esa situación!, ¡ yo tenia un carácter de los mil demonios y Mimi me aguanto con la paciencia de una santa! , aunque Agu junto a Tai llegaban de vez en cuando para apoyarla...Ejem...De ese infiero que provoque , llegue al 9 mes y al momento que más miedo me provocaba.

La entrevistada, hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago de agua...

-Era el día en que Gab y Matt irían a la luna, me levante temprano para verlo, en realidad todos nos levantamos temprano...Apenas comenzó la cuenta regresiva comencé a sentir " algo", era una sensación extraña, era como si algo se estuviera rompiendo en mi interior, Mimi fue la primera en darse cuenta que yo estaba incomoda...

-¿y?

-Y...Yo pensé en decirle que era "tan solo una indigestión", pero la primera contracción no me dejo...En ese instante comprendí ¿por que Mimi gritaba tanto cuando tuvo a su bebe?, me han herido de muchas formas ¡pero nada comparable a eso!

Palm miro su reloj, desciendo si ¿continuaba o lo dejaba para mañana?, considero que aun tenia tiempo para acabar su relato...

.-Después Mimi me contó que ella estaba aterrada, mucho más que la vez en que ayudamos a los rescatistas del 09/11 junto a Davis (Daisuke) que se encontraba de vacaciones...

La digimon de ojos verdes, tomo un ultimo trago de agua, cerrando la botella.

-...te lo juro ¡fue horrible!, si no fuera por el curso prenatal que la madre de mimi me obligo a tomar, me hubiera ido peor...Las horas más terribles y dolorosas de toda mi vida, hasta que Joe me puso la anestesia en el hospital...

Palmon de entre sus cosas saco una foto, donde se veía a ella con un bulto envuelto en una manta rosada...Luego saco otra, más actual en la que ella aparece junto a una Tanemon. Ambas fotos se las enseño a su entrevistador.

-pero valió la pena. ...Admito que cuando supe que estaba esperando, no la quería pero cuando la vi...¡hay, esos ojitos!, era tan...como yo, apenas vi su sonrisita me robo el corazón...Sorry pero los comerciales ya están por terminar.

* * *

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos.

-Gracias por tu tiempo.

-no es nada, solo avísame cuando salga el libro ¿OK?

Palmon sonriendo regreso junto a Mimi, a terminar el programa del día de hoy.


End file.
